moapyrfandomcom-20200222-history
Mad Monster
European Alliance |side2 = Russia |goal1 = Find the Spies Sabotage the Radar Towers Destroy the Soviet Apocalypse Tank production complex |goal2 = Kill Allied spies Regain control of the Super Apocalypse Tank |commanders1 = Two Allied commanders |commanders2 = Unknown Soviet commander |forces1 = * Standard European arsenal * Some scavenged Super Apocalypse Tanks |forces2 = Most Russian arsenal |casual1 = Moderate |casual2 = Total |music = It Has Begun (part of Allied soundtrack) |design1 = Speeder |design2 = Cesare }} Mad Monster is the eighth Allied cooperative mission. Background The Soviet Union was equipped with remote controls on the old Apocalypse Tank in an attempt to breach the Allied defenses by sending them to England. Although the Allied Gladius Defense System can intercept the MIDAS, the Allied forces will not be able to guarantee the safety of the line of defense if these strengthened monster tanks land. A surviving force has assembled near the Apocalypse Tank manufacturing facilities of the Soviet Union in Masuria, Poland. Allies Spies managed to undermine control of the tanks by the Apocalypse Tank Control Radar, but Soviet electronic Engineers were trying to regain control. They are likely to reclaim the control of the Apocalypse Tanks, so until this happens, the Allies must guide the Spies to the Field Bureau, who will completely paralyze the Soviet electronic counter-offensive. Events Find two Spies Two squads of task forces arrived in Masuria and set out. They were told that two Spies are hiding in a village located in the southwest while they were eliminating Soviet forces on the path. Soon, they found an abandoned Allied outpost and large amounts of Allied and Soviet tanks, including a Zephyr and a Charon Tank. They rescued some Engineers and recaptured the outpost. Additionally, they also captured a Tech Secret Lab and built Mirage Tanks, trained more Siege Cadres, Navy SEALs and Field Medics. The task forces pushed into the village while anti-air units in the outpost defending the Terror Drones paradropped at there. Surprisingly, two spies called Ein and Zwei were found, making up as...two ladies. Infiltrate Control Radars Two commanders were told that there were full of EMP Mines around the Soviet base but spies were immune to them. However, they must eliminate all Terror Drones that would cause severe problem to the Spies. After Spies infiltrated two Control Radars, the Soviets did not have any means to regain the control of the automated Super Apocalypse Tanks. Destroy Soviet base The destruction of facilities can be said to be quite easy after the virus has been fully activated. With Super Apocalypse Tanks' help, the Soviet Apocalypse Tank production facility went into ruins at once. Aftermath The Soviets cannot take control of Super Apocalypse Tanks anymore after the destruction of production facility in Masuria. The Soviet invading forces were weakened a bit. Difficulty changes Easy * Starting credits: 35000 * 3 veterancy crates and 2 heal crates will appear at the initial position. * The sight of the Soviet base entrances will be revealed. Normal * Starting credits: 25000 * 2 heal crates will appear at the initial position. * Large amount of Tech Oil Derricks and Tech Concrete Bunkers on the map will be removed. Mental * Starting credits: 20000 * Large amount of Tech Oil Derricks and Tech Concrete Bunkers on the map will be removed. * Tech base denfeses around Allied outpost will be removed. Trivia * The spies are named Ein and Zwei, which means 'one' and 'two' in German. * The mission bears resemblance to Monster Tank Madness from Red Alert: The Aftermath. Both missions include infiltrating a radar facility in order to turn the super-tanks against the Russians. * If one player plays this mission with an AI ally, Super Apocalypse Tanks will be activated in advance without infiltration of Control Tower, which will make the mission easy to complete. Notes zh:疯狂巨兽 Category:Cooperative Category:Allied missions